Philippines (Nuclear War)
CONFLICT August 2016 - Rodrigo Duterte was announced the president of the Philippines. There is an ongoing 'war on drugs'. He called the occurring president of the United States a son of a b*tch for interupting on his campaign against drugs. October 2016 - America is no longer an ally in military defense. Instead, Russia became the Philippines' greatest ally in military. November 2016 - Donald Trump was elected as president of the United States of America. They started building a wall between the border of USA and Mexico February 2017 - China and Philippines alongside Vietnam, Taiwan, Brunei and Malaysia signed 'Treaty of Spratlys' sharing Scarborough Shoal, Spratlys Islands and Paracels Islands as their territories. China and the Philippines were doing research in the islands and Paracels were distributed equally to Vietnam and China. Taiwan had some of its shares in the islands. West Philippine Sea became the new name of South China Sea. 2018 - A civil war breaks in the Americas affecting both continents. Latin America is being invaded by America meanwhile Canada and Russia pushes through Alaska resulting America, Canada, and Russia in war. 2019 - Consider making the right decision, Philippines starts invading Guam and American Samoa pussing through Hawaii. President Trump was alarmed by this saying that Russia is an ally of the Philippines resulting a nuclear war to happen but not today. The Great Wall in America was built by Americans and all Filipino immigrants were either killed or tortured. Some are escaping, also American citizens to Canada as neutral. Russia and Canada is not at state of war and shared Alaska. The State of Texas was not part of America anymore. Post-2019 - An emergency United Nations meeting was held in Germany and resulted as a choas as there was an assassination atempt to President Duterte. Philippines then announces all-out war against US. The Bataan Nuclear Power Plant was not the nuclear base of the Philippines. It is in Zamboanga City hidden underground and was confidential until Pres. Duterte announced it publicly. There are some also in Lobo, Batangas known by Shell Refinery and in Palawan Island because it is not prone to earthquakes. These infrastructures were built in the 50s - 60s while Germans and Swiss stayed. Limited amounts of Uranium from Spratlys (near Palawan), Los Banos, Laguna; Verde Island, and Cotabato were enough to produce much nuclear energy. Pres. Duterte stated in a press conference that we, the Philippines are ready. 2020 - Germany, France and Italy agreed to help Philippines but Sweden and Denmark joined US. Scientists produced Plutonium in the Philippines. North Korea heard the news and tried to invade the Philippines but failed horribly causing it as a distraction and the South invaded them. 2021 - ISIS were unnoticed and starts invading Mindanao, Indonesia, Brunei, and Malaysia. The Zamboanga Nuclear Power Plant is still in the hands of the Philippine Government and Pres. Duterte sends 60,000 men to Mindanao, Korea sends 20,000 and Russia sent 30,000. Japan and China sends humanitarian aid. 2022 - ISIS in the Philippines was later defeated and the territories was back to normal. NATO states collapsed due to chaos between them. Philippines was declared as a superpower because of nuclear war heads and increasing economy in Mindanao even if Manila was destroyed. 2023 - America was being destroyed by losing economy and failing military defense. Texas, in the other hand started colonizing states in the lower regions. 2022 - United States fired 3 nukes mainly in the Philippines and 2 in China. The world's population collapsed to approx. 6,000,000,000. Baguio City, Metro Manila, and the power plant in Palawan were the main targets. Beijing and Shanghai were the ones in China. Because of this, nuclear missiles in Batangas and Zamboanga and missiles confiscated in Guam were flying through Washington, New York, and Florida. Some hitting parts of Mississppi, Dakota, Missouri, California, and Nevada. 2023 - Typhoon Juana struck the Bicol Region with maximum winds of 265 km per hour. Passing through Southern Luzon damaging Lobo Nuclear Power Plant. Category:ASEAN Category:Philippines Category:Scenario: Nuclear War! Category:Countries Category:Southeastern Asia Category:Island Countries Category:Timeline